The present invent relates to invisible zippers and, more specifically to a zipper slide for invisible zipper, which can easily be assembled by an automatic machine.
FIG. 1 shows a zipper slide for invisible zipper according to the prior art. This structure of zipper slide 1 comprises a slide base 10, a swivel hook plate 11, a spring 12, and a pull tab 13. The hook plate 11 has a middle part pivoted to the slide base 10 by a rivet 111. The pull tab 13 is coupled to one end of the hook plate 11. The spring 12 is mounted in the slide base 1 and connected between a part-of the slide base 1 and the one end of the hook plate 11. This structure of zipper slide 1 is functional. However, because the hook plate 11 is pivotally connected to the slide base 10 by the rivet 111, the assembly of the zipper slide consumes much labor and, cannot be achieved by a fully automatic machine.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a zipper slide for invisible zipper, which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a zipper slide for invisible zipper, which can be assembled by an automatic machine to save labor and to reduce the manufacturing cost. According to the present invention, the zipper slide for invisible zipper comprises a slide base having a longitudinally extended partition block, a hook plate mounted in a recessed receiving chamber in the partition block of the slide base, a spring element mounted in the slide base and pressed on the hook plate to hold down the hook plate in position, a locating plate fixedly fastened to the slide base, and a pull tab coupled to a hooked tip of the hook plate by a coupling ring. The slide base, the hook plate, the spring element and the connecting plate are fully automatically fastened together by a stamping machine.